


A Shot of the Dickhead

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cock Worship, Dick Pics, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Kuroto takes pictures of Taiga's dick with his Ipad and faces the consequences.A quick and dirty piece set some time before Episode 11.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lucybeetle for inspiring me to write my own morning sex fanfic.

Upon waking up, Kuroto made three observations — the sun was up, the birds were up and Taiga's dick was up. The last was a point of interest to him. Gently, he lifted the blanket tented by Taiga's erection to get a good look at the fine specimen underneath. It turned out to be only half-erect, rising from the full black bush at its base, and as yet only fulfilling half of its true potential.

Kuroto contemplated putting his mouth on Taiga and teasing him to full arousal, waking him up with a traditional blow job. His mouth watered at the prospect of Taiga firming up against his tongue, pressing against his inner cheeks, but there was the downside of being unable to notice the finer details of Taiga becoming erect in real time.

After thinking it over, Kuroto got up from the bed and without bothering to put on any clothes, he left the room to fetch a tool that would solve his problem. He returned with an Ipad in his hands and as he held it over Taiga's sleeping form, he took a picture of Taiga's dick. He took care to do so from an angle where he could capture the set of balls below it as well. Even in its half-mast state, Taiga's dick stood long and proud in a way that was representative of its owner. Whenever Kuroto couldn't help his want to fill all his holes with it, Taiga would often be happy to oblige.

Kuroto sat down close to Taiga's lap and enlarged the dick pic on his screen. He wondered which sensitive point he should focus on first, the urethral opening or — he dragged his finger down Taiga's length on the Ipad screen to shift the picture to the right — the prominent dorsal vein along the shaft. He decided on the latter and enlarged the picture again to better examine it. Up close, the jutting vein looked stiff and unyielding, challenging Kuroto to make it bend with the rest of the shaft.

A quick glance at Taiga's face confirmed he was still asleep. He looked as cute as ever with his white bangs falling over his shut eyes and his cheek against the pillow. Kuroto guessed he must be having a sweet dream on this bed, which was a far cry from any of the creaky beds in the abandoned hospital. For now, Kuroto let Taiga sleep a little longer.

He put his Ipad down and concentrated on placing his hand over Taiga's crotch. After lightly petting the dark curls there, he crooked his index finger to draw its joint over the line of the prominent vein on Taiga's cock. The resulting ticklish sensation made Taiga rub his thighs closer together, but still he did not stir. Kuroto repeated his tracing motion over the vein a few more times until he noticed a slight rise of the shaft. It was time to record his progress. He picked up his Ipad to take another shot.

The morning remained silent and peaceful as Kuroto swiped the screen to the right and to the left in order to compare both pictures he had taken of Taiga's dick. So engrossed was he in taking note of the minute changes that it came as a shock when the Ipad was snatched away from him.

"That's my dick," Taiga stated, staring at the screen while holding the device with both hands.

"And a good morning to you too," Kuroto said.

He tried to snatch the Ipad back, but failed as Taiga clutched it close to his chest with one arm and used the other to whack Kuroto with the pillow he had lain on.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Taiga shouted.

"For a long-range fighter, you're pretty good at close quarters combat," Kuroto replied, rubbing at his upper arm where Taiga had whacked. "I just wanted some pictures of you to look at when I'm all alone. Nothing sinister about it."

"Pictures of _my dick_?"

"I'm only going to look at them when I'm _all alone_."

"I'm not generous enough to give you my fucking nudes for free." Taiga looked back down at the still enlarged picture of his dick on the screen.

With a sigh, he drew his fingers together on the screen to return the image to its regular size. Admiring one of his best features seemed to give him some inspiration as he looked up and said, "Okay, here's a plan. I'll let you keep these pictures if you give me something in return. Something I too will only look at when I'm all alone."

Kuroto didn't suppose Taiga wanted something as mundane as stills of Kuroto's dick. He crossed his arms and waited for Taiga to continue.

Taiga moved closer to Kuroto while holding the Ipad behind his back.

"In exchange for my dick pics, I want a video of you jacking off in front of me," he said. "You have to really put on a show."

On the one hand, it would be dangerous for Kuroto to allow Hanaya Taiga to own more incriminating evidence concerning Kuroto himself. On the other hand, Kuroto's act of self-pleasure would be effective in moving his work in progress forward. He glanced at Taiga's semi-erection, which had not softened in the least.

"I'll do it," Kuroto said. "It's only fair for me to give something of myself to get a piece of you."

He kept looking at Taiga's dick.

Once Kuroto made himself comfortable at the head of the bed, he waited for Taiga to start taking the video before he began his wank. He was going to get himself off leisurely and draw it out to give Taiga the show he wanted. Soon, Taiga would wish he was the one masturbating instead of keeping his hands full with the Ipad.

Kuroto stroked his cock from base to tip, flattening his palm against the length. He reached down to cup his balls as he continued playing with his cock, all the while keeping his eyes on Taiga's rapidly hardening cock. It turned out that turning Taiga on like this, with Kuroto presenting himself as the best fucktoy Taiga would ever have, was the best way to get Taiga to reach his full potential.

Taiga didn't say a word as he acted as Kuroto's cameraman. He looked back and forth from Kuroto wanking before him to Kuroto wanking on the screen, though the real thing was far more enticing. When Taiga happened to meet Kuroto's eyes, Kuroto smirked and spread his legs in order for the camera to capture his hole. He watched with satisfaction as Taiga clenched his thighs and tightened his grip on the Ipad in response.

As Kuroto bent over to pull upon his bedside drawer, he remembered to flex his butt for the camera. He took out the bottle of lube and a condom packet from within the drawer, and tossed them onto the bed.

“You must be impatient to get fucked,” Taiga said, eyeing the items Kuroto had retrieved.

Kuroto could easily read in his gaze a similar impatience to get on with the fucking.

“Why else would I be fascinated with your cock all morning?” He replied.

After coating his fingers with the lube, he set the bottle on the top of the bed and was ready to prepare his hole. He trailed his wet fingers along his crack, simultaneously noting the colour of Taiga’s cock, which had somehow become even redder. It looked about to burst; the drips of pre-come flowing down its length serving as a preview for what Taiga was capable of.

“You might want to do something about that,” Kuroto advised, as he inserted a finger into himself.

Taiga only grunted in reply. He released one end of the Ipad to manipulate the screen again, seemingly to zoom in on what Kuroto was doing to his hole. For a moment, Taiga did look tempted to give in and touch his cock instead. Kuroto wanted to get it in him as soon as possible, and worked in another finger to loosen himself up.

Taiga’s patience had run out at the point when Kuroto had three fingers in his hole.

“Put the condom on me,” Taiga ordered, his voice heavy with lust.

Kuroto tore open the packet and considered the best way to do it. He wanted to roll it down Taiga’s cock with his mouth, but Taiga’s insistence on holding onto the Ipad would get in the way. To get it out of the way, Kuroto just pounced on Taiga and tackled him onto the bed.

The Ipad was ejected out of Taiga’s hands and clattered onto the floor at the same moment when Taiga fell back against the foot of the bed.

“Hey!” Taiga protested, though it was Kuroto’s property which risked getting damaged.

Kuroto ignored Taiga’s protest to move on to the moment they’ve both been waiting for. With the condom between his lips, he rolled it down Taiga’s cock, careful not to tear it with his teeth. He tried to ease the ache of Taiga’s arousal by sucking on the head, only for Taiga to pull at his hair.

“Fuck off,” Taiga growled.

“You mean ‘fuck me’,” Kuroto corrected him.

He raised himself upright again to position himself over Taiga’s cock and finally, after all his hard work, he took Taiga deep inside him.

“Fuck you,” Taiga said, once Kuroto got his cock all the way in to the hilt. “I’m fucking _you_.”

Such semantics didn’t really matter to Kuroto as long as they both have fun. Bracing both hands on the mattress and pushing his knees against it, Kuroto rode Taiga hard and fast. He exerted his hips to move up along Taiga’s length and back down against Taiga’s crotch, forcing Taiga to thrust back at the fast pace he had set. With his descent, he tightened around Taiga’s cock to squeeze out every drop of semen he had willed there with his little show.

As they moved together, Taiga’s white bangs fell back over his fluttering eyelids, which he tried to keep open to look at Kuroto’s face. Kuroto saved him the trouble by leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, encouraging Taiga without words to close his eyes and lose himself in the pleasure of their joined bodies. Taiga not only did so, but also winded his arms around Kuroto’s neck to pull him closer. Kuroto was too focused on kissing Taiga to wonder if Taiga intended to bring about this intended intimacy, or if he had acted instinctively. And when Taiga came inside him, Kuroto realized he had been holding back his orgasm all along, upon which he came too and released his semen all over Taiga’s chest.

* * *

While Kuroto went back to sleep, Taiga picked up the Ipad on the floor to send Kuroto’s masturbation video to himself. He couldn’t see any visible cracks or scratches on the device, but just so Kuroto won’t hold him accountable for any damages, he allowed the dick pics to remain inside it. Besides, these images didn’t capture any distinctive features of his body that would identify the centerpiece dick as his.

It would also be a waste to delete them since Kuroto did take them from a good angle. After getting dressed, Taiga continued to muse over the dick pics as he cooked breakfast in Kuroto’s kitchen. He had raided the fridge to steal and cook two eggs, three sausages and a bacon for himself, but by the time they were done, he found he had lost his appetite.

Given how his life was going, was anyone aside from Kuroto likely to get this close to his penis? Perhaps not. The possibility depressed him, for it was linked to a fear deep within his heart—that he had become overly dependent on Dan Kuroto, who despite appearances, would never truly look out for another person aside from himself.

Taiga felt his stomach churn with anxiety as he stared the plate he had filled with Kuroto’s food. It would be a waste to not eat it, but better for his pride and his peace of mind. He decided to leave the plate for Kuroto, and arranged the food into a frowning face and a rude gesture so Kuroto knew he had left it there. He even tore off and added two pieces of bread crusts to improve his creation.

Just as Taiga was heading out the door, he heard his stomach growl. He ended up taking one of Kuroto’s overpriced sausages for the road after all.


End file.
